PCOO needs P1.4 billion to be able to improve IBC-13
Published September 29, 2019, 5:30 PM By Argyll Cyru Geducos The Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) said that it was planning to have funds to finally pay in the broadcasting firm Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC-13), a move that was in the administration’s pipelines since 2016 to generate more profitability as the media and entertainment giant. Presidential Communications Secretary Martin Andanar (PCOO / FACEBOOK / MANILA BULLETIN) In his radio program aired over state-run Radyo Pilipinas, Communications Secretary Martin Andanar said that he has already talked to IBC-13 President and CEO Kat de Castro about the steps to be undertaken so they can finally improve the TV network as the dominant player. “IBC-13, one the country’s premier television broadcasters, is really in dire straits kung iyon ang tamang term doon (if that is the correct term for that). In the red na iyong kanilang operations (Their operations are already in the red),” he said. According to Andanar, the Duterte administration inherited a lot of problems in relation to IBC-13, including realty taxes and compensation for retired employees which the network has yet to pay. He said this would amount to about P1.4 billion. “Mayroon na tayong mga nasolusyunan na mga malalaking problema din tulad noong sa BIR clearance. Eh kasi mas mabebenta iyong IBC-13 kung wala siyang tax clearance (We’ve already resolved the needed BIR clearance because we cannot sell IBC-13 without it),” he said. “Kasi kung wala siyang tax clearance, kailangan mag-renew iyong franchise. Kapag renew iyong franchise na bibili ‘di ba (Without the tax clearance, it applies for a renewal of its franchise. If the franchise is renewed, then buying the network),” he added. “So which means, we really need to renew the franchise of IBC 13, which is a government station before they transformed into a giant network, to another 25 years and then we sell it,” he continued. According to Communications Assistant Secretary Kris Ablan, the PCOO was hoping that the Senate would consider allocating budget to pay off IBC-13’s debt so the network can be finally improve. “So I think they Senate will consider talaga putting some budget for IBC para naman magawan—I mean, matulungan si President Kat De Castro ng IBC (So that we can help IBC President De Castro),” he said. Meanwhile, Andanar said they have finally resolved the issue on how to privatize IBC-13 with the help of the Office of the Executive Secretary and the Privatization Commission “So this is already moving – that’s the good news because we're trying our best,” he said. IBC-13 was sequestered after the fall of the Marcos dictatorship in 1986 as part of the recovery of ill-gotten wealth. In 2016, Andanar said the network had labor problems and owed P800 million in back wages to employees. Thus said IBC chairman Jose Avellana about the Kaibigan network's position in the industry amid competition with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 recently. In an interview with members of the press, Avellana said IBC 13 will have "more and better shows this year," particularly fantasy and drama series. The Kaibigan network has been producing the trend-setting fantasy series for its primetime block, alongside the heavy drama soap operas on weeknights. The network has also been producing our comedy shows, a move that IBC entertainment head Wilma Galvante described as "vertical programming." IBC 13 sponsored a dinner party last Friday night, which was graced by Avellana and some of the network's stars, including Sarah Geronimo, Cesar Montano, Robin Padilla, and Oyo Boy Sotto, among others. Avellana's speech during the dinner party emphasized the convergence of four multi-screen platforms: television, computers, mobile phones and cinema. Where trends point to increasing TV viewing at the top of the ratings, one would assume content consumption is increasing. The truth is that it's actually increasing also on digital and multi-screen, he said. The IBC president and CEO also quipped about IBC 13 still being "number one." The last time I spoke to the advertising community was a little over seven years ago, in 2012. I said then that while ABS-CBN and GMA were quarreling over who's number one, IBC 13 was clearly the undisputed number one in the industry,, Kat said. Today, I can confirm that we are still number one. Television production and broadcasting are still the core of the network’s business, with 75% of all company sales generated from this sector. IBC also garnered an estimated 60% of all broadcast advertising revenues in 2019. Our growth has been steady, IBC has recorded a compounded annual growth rate in advertising revenues of 21.3%. On television, independent surveys also indicate improved viewer satisfaction. Kantar Media reports that IBC 13’s audience share in Metro Manila is almost half of all viewing households at 65.2%, an improvement over 2018’s 30.3%. Meanwhile, the second best performing network, only managed a 25.6% share, securing less than one-fifth of all household viewership. The following year, Andanar said the PCOO was looking to bid IBC-13 at P4.2 billion. 'Primetime on IBC 13' :Thursday: :6:00pm - Perfume :6:30pm - Express Balita :7:45pm - Computer Man :8:30pm - Open Arms :9:00pm - Sic O'Clock News :10:00pm - Arnelli in da Haus :11:00pm - Tutok 13